Secret
by lov3321
Summary: what if Alyss came to live with Cheshire for a while? yeah bad summary. Cheshire x Alyss (Cheshire cat x will of the abyss) please REVIEWLIKE AND FAVORITE. I do not own Pandora hearts.


SECRET

(Cheshire pov)

I missed my beloved princess, my dear Alyss. I have been alone for weeks now and I missed her so much, she was my jewel.

All of this madness happened because of her brake up with Jack, that dumbass he doesn't know what his missing. I still remember her drunk and crying when she came to my house. She shivered under me as I hugged her but she didn't react to my touch. She didn't even worry of the fact that Jack was never in love with her, he was just playing with her feelings.

Since then she decided to go somewhere else, but I never knew where my beloved 'princess' went.

Images of her never stopped rolling in my head. Her silky white hair, her violet loving eyes, and her dear soft dress that never left her body.

But I admit I LOVE Alyss and I will never stop loving her. But what saddens me the most is that I haven't even heard about her at all.

Every night I cried as thinking that she could be dead somehow or even she could have been captured, and that tored my heart in a million pieces.

Anywho, right now I was in my bed thinking about her. All the while with a sad expression.

I almost fell asleep until I could smell that someone was at the door. I got up from the bed lazily.

I ran down the stairs, feeling the hard texture of the stairs under my feet.

I arrived at the annoying door of texture that could not be described, and saw a letter under my feet. I grabbed the white papered letter and sat on the couch.

Althought, it was hard I finally got to open the letter with my claws. I started to read the letter.

_Dear Cheshire:_

_My dear friend, I have missed you so much and I wanted you to know that I'm fine and that I will be back in 3 days. I wondered if I could stay with you, because I don't want to return to the abyss for now. I hope your feeling well, after what happened. But if you wonder of how am I doing after so many weeks, well I have finally reasoned with my heartbreak and I am still wondering for something that I will talk about with you when I get there._

_Love, Alyss_

"Alyss...my dear Alyss is coming back!" I said excited for the first time in my life.

My heart beated a million miles per hour. I felt my world slow down. My mind thought of her and only her.

All the night I almost couldn't sleep at how excited I was to see my 'princess'. But their was a point were I felt asleep and never got up.

_Cheshire..._

_Cheshire...!_

"Cheshire, wake up!" A soft voice said but I recognized it...was it...Alyss?

I looked up to the one that was calling me. My tiredness couldn't let me get up...until I saw that angelic face.

"ALYSS!" I screeched up happily as I hugged her tightly in surprise. She hugged me back and I felt my cheeks turn really hot.

"Cheshire...I missed you so much!" Alyss said as she sat down next to me. I blushed at how close she was, I couldn't help it but tried to grab her hand. It didn't work she pulled her hand away without noticing.

"you know you need to close your dimension sometimes..." She said in a mature way.

Its true since her break up with jack she has becomed a little mature than usual. But now that matureness of her makes my body all shivery and hot.

"Yeah I noticed..." I said blushing deeply. She looked at me and she was red.

I touched her forehead and she got hotter.

"I think you have a fever...lets get you something..." I said really worried that she was sick.

"NO! I'm fine...I'm just a little hot from just...umm...Nothing!" She said stuttering.

But I didn't care, all that mattered is that she was here...at my place...with me...

"So do you want something anything at all?" I asked getting off my bed.

Alyss just went and looked at me with those eyes of hers so angelic.

"No, thanks...so...yeah" she said.

"oh ok" I said as I sat down again next to her in my bed and I decided to lay my head on her lap.

I heard her gasp...but wait why did she gasp?

"C-Cheshire?"

"yes...?" I asked kind of nervous.

"umm...nothing..." she said as she started to massage my head.

I could feel her getting warm under me.

"so umm what time is it?" I asked just wondering so to decide were is she gonna sleep.

"its like 6:00pm...you did sleep a lot, although" she said and I gasped noticing that I hadn't eaten for a really long while...but well I wasn't hungry at all.

"hey you want something to eat?" I asked alyss as I looked up towards her.

"no...not hungry" she said happily.

Time passed and we talked and talked. My world was just between us and only us.

"so hey want to sleep on my bed tonight...I can sleep on the couch..." I said looking at her beautiful dress and shaped body.

"well...umm...can I sleep with you tonight? Is just that I don't want to sleep alone...?" she said kind of nervous.

"Of course you can...!" I said as my body felt really hot and excited.

"well I'm just gonna take a shower okay...?" She said as she started to take her gloves off.

_Of course, if I can watch! _"okay..." that's all that came out as I watched her get into the bathroom.

I got in the bed and sighted, this the happiest day of my life. I heard the shower start and I decided to walk towards the door and peek in.

I could see her putting soap on her body slowly and swear that I could have just nosebleeded at the fascinating sight.

_Hubba...Hubba!...That's hot!_

The problem started when I could feel myself drooling and then my lower region starting to get hard.

_oh...oh! someone is excited...dammit!_

I decide to leave when I heard the shower turn off. I immedietly got in the bed and blushed as images of her naked flooded in my head.

I could then feel her leaning down in the bed. I turned around and I could see her looking at me.

"l-lets go to sleep..." I said in kind of a whisper.

I could feel that she had fallen asleep but what made me nervous was that she falled asleep near me.

All I want right now is that time could stop right here and I could cuddle with her forever...


End file.
